Naked While Showering
by Livs Torres
Summary: Damon and Elena spend a lazy, summer afternoon doing nothing but normal activities among... other things. ;) Rated M for smut and overall Dex. *This is a re-upload - the old document somehow got deleted* Enjoy!


"Ugh this is terrible."

Damon groaned and felt Elena shift her weight across the couch, allowing her to place her long and slender legs over his lap.

"No, not terrible," he added. "This is downright painful." He rolled his eyes again and dramatically smashed his head as he let it fall behind him onto the top of the vintage sofa.

"Shut up, Damon!" Elena smirked in his direction, but he was too busy staring at the ceiling, sulking.

"Why are we watching this movie again?"

She could barely hear him mumble over the noise of the television, but she sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Because, you said we could. I offered you Twilight but you said that you preferred something a little more accurate."

Damon picked up his head and turned to look at her, lifting an eyebrow on his forehead as he did so. "Yeah, but I didn't realize that this one would suck, too. It's just so unrealistic. Vampires fighting werewolves with guns? Who does that?" He reaches over to the small table beside him and grabbed his glass of bourbon. "It's completely ridiculous."

Elena snorted and nudged his leg with her calf to get his attention. "And crossbows are so much better?" When he stopped mid-drink and gazed back at the TV she continued, "You're such a hypocrite!"

Setting the glass back onto the table, he clapped his hands over her ankles and looked down. "Fine. But we are just so much more _badass_!"

She laughed, and it was like music to his ears. A corner of his mouth pulled up as he began to concentrate on the movie again, but not before he groaned once more. "Ridiculous! Hell –"

"Oh, oh, be quiet!" Damon opened his mouth to protest but she raised a finger and "sh-ed" him, making his brows pull together with surprise.

"This is my favorite part," she mumbled, still holding up her hand.

He internally sighed and glued his eyes onto the horrible and detestable creatures displayed in front of him. If he was being quiet honest, the movie just disappointed him. That's what the world's portrayal of their species represented? At this rate, he would have chosen Twilight instead. At least they fought properly.

Damon hadn't even realized that the film had ended until Elena reached out and shook his shoulder rather vigorously. His head snapped in her direction at vamp speed and he wasn't aware of what was happening until he heard nothing but the sound of their breathing.

"Oh."

"Yep. It's over and done with."

"Thank God."

"Hey!"

He jumped up, stretching out his arms as he shuffled over near the TV to turn the blank screen off. Elena remained on the couch, watching him and yawning while she did so. Turning around, Damon eyed her rather appreciatively, and she smiled, covering her face.

"Stop it!"

When she uncovered her face she saw that he was still staring at her, but with a grin in his eyes.

"What? Did I grow a wart on my nose or something?"

He said nothing as he took her all in. She was dressed normally for the summer's heat, in a tank top that clung to her body in all the right ways. Her thighs were clad in jean shorts and she wore a vintage necklace of the Salvatore crest that Damon had given to her as a graduation present. It rested in the hollow of her neck, right beneath it, and it made him happy to see her wear it. Blue and silver – it brought out the sparkle in her eyes. After seeing them dead and wasted for so long prior to these last few weeks, Damon would do anything to keep them shining the way they are now.

"Seriously, Damon... stop. It's weird."

"Hmph."

Elena sighed again, brushing her hair with her fingers so that it stayed out of her face. "What do you want to do now?"

Damon realized that he had been crossing his arms that whole time, and so he let them drop. "We can do anything except watch any more vampire movies. No more. I'll literally kill someone."

Elena's mouth popped open but she closed it when Damon wasn't able to keep a straight face at her expression.

"Relax, Elena. I'm joking. Sometimes I make jokes. Granted, they might be shitty ones, but nevertheless…"

Within a few strides he was back over to the couch, peering down at Elena's face. He couldn't tell if she was blushing or just overwhelmed with the heat, but before she could cover her face again (and he knew she would), he grabbed her arms and yanked her out of the couch and into himself. She gasped, not expecting the gesture, but was instantly soothed when he wrapped his arms around her back and rubbed her skin there. Instinctively, she encased herself into his embrace as well, burying her cheek onto the tip of his shoulder. He smelled so good – she couldn't help but breathe in his scent. He smelled of cologne and bourbon; almost spicy, it seemed. After a few moments of nothing but their breathing permeating the air, he pulled back to look at her.

"So! Do you want to do anything?"

His face was so close to hers that it was hard for Elena to focus on what he was saying. With his sapphire eyes battling against her brown, she could feel a hot blush rise to her face. He was perfect.

Too perfect.

"Elena, hello?" he murmured in a sing song voice.

She smiled. "Hey, do you sing?"

His brows furrowed so fast that she couldn't but help a laugh. Obviously, Damon was not expecting that question.

"No. Nope. Not at all. Never." He shook his head, still unsure. "Why?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Just wondering. Can I hear you sing someday?"

Damon chewed the inside of his cheek as he processed her words.

"Definitely not, no."

"Damon! Please?"

"Nope."

Elena could tell that he was adamant on this and so she started pouting, his eyes immediately traveling to her lips before tracing back up to her face.

"So what do you want to do, for the third time in a row?"

She shrugged, not really knowing. He rolled his eyes at her and she narrowed hers in response.

"Pick something," he groaned. "I'm getting bored!"

Elena stepped out of his arms, though still clinging onto his hands. "Do you want to play the piano for a bit?" She always loved to hear him play – even when he thought she wasn't listening. It might be a big house, but she was a vampire and knew how to maneuver around the rooms. Damon was gifted. She didn't know why he was so modest about his abilities. Come to think of it, when was he ever modest, anyway?

"Why do all of your suggestions revolve around me?" Damon squeezed her wrists and swung them from side to side. "It's annoying." But before she could even react, Damon gazed up at her with his long lashes, scorching her resolve into nothing.

"I don't know! I'm not creative." She suddenly had the urge to flop back down onto the sofa and take a nap.

Watching her eyes make their way to the couch, Damon shook his head and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Oh, no. You are not taking a nap again."

Elena couldn't help but smirk underneath another pout, and she titled her head to the side. "Tell me what we should do then!"

He dropped his gaze, concentrating on activities that they could do together. Some instantly came to his mind, but he pushed them back, attempting at being a gentleman. Then, suddenly, the perfect idea came into his mind.

"Got it. Let's go!" Damon released one of her hands and tugged on the other, dragging her out of one of the rooms that they never use in the Salvatore house – the only room with a TV in it, actually. When walking around the mansion became too tedious, he sped them up using his supernatural speed. Soon, Elena had realized that they were standing in one of their studies, surrounded by weapons of all kind: crossbows, jars and bottles and vials of lethal venom, knives, dummies, etc. When Elena turned to face Damon, she gave him a quizzical look.

"I don't get it."

He rolled his eyes again (a common gesture), and spread out his arms like wings, obviously impressed with his idea.

"We're going to train!"

Elena pursed her lips, not sure on how to react. "Training?"

Damon took a step forward so that he closed the small distance between them. Bending down so that his face was level with hers, he said, "Does the warrior princess not want to train today?" When she furrowed her brow, Damon leaned even closer so that his lips were at her ear, almost causing her to shiver. "Would you rather take a cat nap instead?" When he purred, she felt chills erupt all over her body and so she took a step back, defiant.

"Ah, see? That's my girl!"

She chuckled, not sure that she really wanted to do this.

"Wait, Damon... I have to change my clothes." Looking down, she realized that a tank top and jean shorts weren't the best gear to wear when trying to rip somebody's head off.

Damon was already re-arranging the furniture in there to make room for what they needed. "No, you don't. You're fine. Do you really think that your next attack is going to be when you're wearing a sports bra and yoga pants?"

Frowning, Elena added, "Good point."

"Mh-hm." He smiled at his own logic. "So, ready?"

"I guess."

"Wrong. You need to stretch."

"Stretch with me then?"

Damon sighed. "... Fine."

Sinking down to the wooden floor, Elena spread her legs wide open and reached to each side, easily able to grab a hold of her ankles. Damon noticed this and tried to focus on his own stretching, which made it hard for him considering he was wearing jeans and a black, button down shirt – one of Elena's favorites. They continued to stretch every part of her body. Damon was always impressed with how flexible Elena was, though not entirely when he remembered she used to be both a gymnast and a cheerleader all her life. She was almost capable enough of keeping in the plank position for as long as he could, though he was stronger than her, and he made sure to let her know that, not giving out for at least thirty more seconds than she had. Elena scoffed and stood up, finishing her stretches by bending down and touching her toes – her bare toes.

"Uh, Damon?"

"Hm?" he lazily replied.

I don't have any shoes on.

Damon straightened to his feet and pushed his lips out, pausing. "Okay, hold on."

"Holding."

In less than a couple of seconds Damon was back with a pair of her running sneakers. She smiled and started to lace them up. "Thank you, kind sir."

"No, I'm not nice."

Elena snorted. "You lie."

When Elena had finished with her shoes she peered back up at Damon, who was ready for her. He beckoned her forward and she tip toed lightly to where he stood.

"First off, hand to hand combat, only. Let's go."

Elena shrugged off a thought – the thought of how much she loved when he spoke with authority, and held her hands up, one guarding her chest while the other, her face. Damon shifted his weight onto his feet at different times, trying to gauge if she would strike first.

She didn't.

He lunged at her as fast as he could, his arms out and wide as if he was going to tackle her. She side stepped him easily, however, and slid underneath his hold so that when she stood up, Elena was where Damon had originally been. Impressed, Damon allowed a wicked grin to spread across his features so that they played upon all of the parts of his face. He waited for her this time, and when she didn't come, he came at her again, this time sliding a leg out beneath her as if to knock her off-balanced, though she further impressed him by somersaulting over his attack and riding out the wood on her knees, poised and ready for him once more. Counterattacking, she attacked Damon this time around, trying to hold him in the guillotine position. She missed, however, and he grabbed her from behind, locking his arms around her head. Gasping for air, Damon squeezed his muscles a bit tighter to make her desperate. Elena, drowning in the lack of oxygen, stepped back and grabbed hold of his shirt, pulling him over her head so that his body came down with a hard thud onto the ground. He coughed at the impact, and she scrambled over to his body, straddling his lap and placed a palm on his chest right above his heart, declaring her victory. Still coughing, Damon smiled and gave her a thumb's up before letting his head hit the ground behind him just like he did with the couch. Elena allowed him to catch his breath, gently pushing back the hair that fell over his temples as he did so. Feeling his body relax underneath her, she grabbed him by the torso and hauled him upright so that their chests were touching. He beamed at her and let out a long breath.

"Damn, you're strong."

Elena raised her eyebrows and silently shook her head up and down, as if to confirm his words. Naturally allowing his hands to rest on her waist, Damon gazed at Elena for a moment. A strange look came over his face, but it was gone before Elena could even read what it was.

"So," he breathed into her face, "Do you want to go another round?"

Elena breathed out through her nose, trying to catch her breath as well. "Actually, Damon… I think I should quit while I'm still the winner. Well... actually, I just really want a shower."

Damon laughed and he patted her waist before beckoning Elena to slip up off of him and onto her feet. He did the same, but felt a cool sensation all over his chest. Looking down, he saw that his shirt was ripped in half and literally was only still hanging onto him because of his shoulders. When Elena noticed this, she clapped a hand to her mouth, her eyes going wide.

"Oh, crap."

"Elena!" Playfully scornful, he glared in her direction and shook his head. "How dare you ruin this shirt? It was one of my favorites. God, you're _so _violent," he teased.

"Hey – I'm the new one here. I guess that I still don't know my own strength?" She was still trying not to laugh. There were buttons and cloth all over the floor and she sighed. "Here, let me help you with this."

Damon waved a hand at her, letting her know that it was okay. "Go take a shower. I'll deal with this… mess." He glared again.

Giggling, Elena slowly turned her body away from the scene and began to exit the huge study room, looking around so as she did. Damon knelt to the ground and started collecting the small, white buttons that had popped off of his favorite shirt, but when he saw Elena's legs at the floor's view, he had a better idea in mind. Springing up, he dashed over to Elena so fast that his entire outline blurred. Gasping, she felt her head spin as Damon pinned her up against the wall, his arms at her throat while one of his legs slipped in between hers, making it impossible for her to move. Eyes wide and curious, Elena searched Damon's face. Initially, he'd been grinning – gloating at her. But now his eyes seemed clear and unguarded, his brows pulled together at the bridge of his nose as if he was at odds with himself. Elena felt her heart sped up considerably, though she patiently waited for her release. Slowly, with many moments passing by, Damon's hold on her eased up, and his arms drooped down to his sides. He even forced himself to take a step back so that Elena's legs weren't trapped in between his own. They were both dazed by the attack, and it wasn't clear why.

With Elena's breath coming in shorter lengths, she breathed through her nose. Damon's shirt was still hanging off of him in tatters, exposing the flesh underneath. His chest was hard and planed, and when her eyes traveled further down she could see his belly and its contours, some of them looking like it had been shaded into his perfect crevices. Damon could see her eyes inspecting him and he soon grew self-conscious, finally realizing how she felt every time he did the same to her. Not expecting her touch, he flinched when he could feel her hands removing what remained of his shirt - hearing the sound it made when the cloth hit the floor. He watched her hands roam his skin, tracing patterns all over him. When she stopped, however, he peered up at her, stunned to see that she was looking him straight in the eyes… and then at his lips. Suddenly feeling warm, Damon took the same step forward and brought his hands to her neck. Elena continued to stare up at him, waiting – agonizingly waiting for him to make a move. But he never did.

And, she was wrong.

Gently - so gently that it was feather-touched, Damon pressed his lips to hers, moving his hands from her neck up into her hair. The kiss started off slow, and remained that way for a long while, it seemed. Damon loved the way Elena's smooth hair flowed through his hands – almost like silk. Not being able to contain himself, he took another step forward so that Elena's back was pressed into the wall, near the study's doorway. She sighed happily and opened her mouth, allowing Damon further access. He dropped his hands from her hair all the way down to her lower waist and started to explore her mouth with the tip of his tongue. She tasted of wine and it intoxicated him. Trying to be soft, he pulled her into him so that every surface of their body was touching. Damon unexpectedly gasped and broke the kiss, leaving Elena confused.

Before she could respond, however, he cleared his throat and ran his fingers through his raven hair.

"Uhm, you should go take your shower."

Hurt crossed Elena's features and Damon watched in horror as it did so.

Why did he stop?

"Yeah. Yeah. I'll… get on that."

She gently wiped her mouth against the back of her hand, cleaning it of Damon's saliva. He allowed her to descend the staircase first, following her through the countless amounts of hallways and rooms, and bedrooms, until finally, they reached his. Elena slowly shuffled through everything and headed towards the shower, with Damon only a foot-reach behind. When he opened his mouth to say something, anything – just to get rid of the sudden silence between them, she spun around on her heels and faced him. It sent a jolt of adrenaline through his chest, as he hadn't been expecting such a movement like that. Damon looked side to side to see if anything was wrong, but the only thing odd was Elena. She looked both determined and unsure at the same time.

Damon cleared his throat again. "Yes?"

"Shower with me?"

This knocked the wind out of Damon's stomach.

"Shower? Uh, yeah. Yeah. Sure!"

He didn't know how to react to this sort of advance on her part so he waited for her lead. She seemed to do the same. When things started becoming awkward, Elena decided that the first thing you do when you're showering is: removing your clothes.

Grasping a hold of the hem of her tank top, she crossed her arms and lifted it over and above her head, tossing it to the side. Damon's attention couldn't help but be drawn towards her beautiful body, now only clad in shorts and the black, lacy bra that she had just exposed. Stunned, he watched her undo the button and zipper on her jeans so that they fell down her legs, revealing matching underwear. Damon's mouth slowly fell open as he took in the stunning creature in front of him. Feeling a little _too_ exposed, Elena bit her lip and slowly allowed a smile to claim her mouth. She walked towards him, seductively, might he add, and stopped when their noses were almost touching

She wound her slender arms around his perfect shoulders and kissed him, opening her mouth straight away so that he knew she was his. Finally coherent enough to respond, he grabbed her and held her close, touching her the way she had been touching him in the study. Elena moved her head to the side and began nibbling Damon's neck, sending little shivers down his spine. He began to kiss her more passionately, exploring the soft skin at the end of her back, all the way down to her bottom, and pulled her closer to him, so that their hips were touching. Elena was suddenly aware of the hardness beneath Damon's jeans, and she gasped, bringing her mouth up to his again, claiming it, loving it, tasting it. She could feel a growing heat between her legs and tried not to moan when he brought his face down the center of her neck and into her cleavage. Her knees shaking, he led her to his nearby bed where they both collapsed onto it.

His need for her growing more ferociously, Damon pinned her arms above her head with his, letting her know that she was not to touch him. He placed his hands on Elena's stomach and glided them over the curves of her body as he explored her skin with her mouth. She writhed underneath him and he smiled beneath his kisses, excited to know that he was pleasing her. Coming up to kiss her lips again (and to keep her from moaning), Damon began to toy with the fabric of her bra. He wanted it off of her.

"Uhm, Elena," he murmured against her ear. Biting her lobe gently he left a trail of soft kisses down her neck. Elena couldn't help but give out a groan of pleasure, and just as Damon was about to make his next move, he was suddenly underneath her.

"Why are you so fast?" he accused.

Elena said nothing as she unfastened her bra. Damon marveled at her breasts and instinctively reached a hand up to cup one, massaging the tender skin between his palm. Elena then shifted a bit as she straddled his hips, closing her eyes at the pressure now put onto her core. Leaning down, she ravaged Damon's mouth with hers, their tongues dancing together as if they had been attuned to it for years.

Elena started to rock back and forth on him, which sent Damon spiraling. His hands automatically shot up and he clenched the grooves of his bed's frame while tendrils of pleasure (and Elena) traveled up from his groin and into his stomach. She continued to grind on him, tilting her head back and opening her mouth, letting a sharp exhale leave her perfect lips. When she once swiveled her hips particular hard onto him, Damon growled deep in his throat and he overturned them again, leaving her squirming and wanting beneath him. Having enough, Damon unfastened his jeans and underwear, pushing both of the garments off of the bed. His well-endowed erection was pressed against his belly and Elena giggled as he winked at her, crawling like a panther until he could sink himself onto her and cherish her mouth once more.

Elena, now bucking her hips to meet his, was breathless for him – needy for him. He slipped one hand down between her legs, tracing circles around the inside of her thighs, making her moan.

"Damon, I'm going to kill you," she panted.

He stifled a laugh, and traced faster, slowly moving his hands closer and closer until he was finally at her underwear. Elena grunted and pushed her hips toward his hand, asking for more. Gently placing kisses all around her knees and thighs, Damon finally removed her scanty undergarment, leaving the both of them bare.

"Now?" Elena begged?

She could feel Damon shake his head "no" as his hair brushed her cheeks, and she growled.

"You're so impatient, my warrior princess."

"Stop talking and don't call me tha-"

Damon silenced Elena as he thrust his fingers into her. Elena gasped and whispered something to the effect of "oh, yes", which Damon found just a little amusing. Curling his fingers inside of her, he was able to find her sweet spots by the way she bucked – by the way she called out his name. He was too proud to ever admit it, but hearing Elena recite his name made him feel so loved than ever before. He wanted nothing to please her. Well, that wasn't entirely true. He liked to rouse her up as well.

Damon continued to rub Elena, inside and out, and she could feel herself building up right inside the center of her stomach. Her breathing grew even more erratic and she gripped the bed sheets around her so tightly that her nails tore through then. Damon could sense that she was close to an orgasm, however, and removed his hand from her, hovering himself so that he could look into her stunning eyes.

"You're such a jerk," Elena whimpered.

"Elena, just enjoy it, hm?" He kissed her forehead.

Preparing herself for what was about to happen, Elena gripped Damon's shoulders with a strong hold, waiting. Damon trembled himself as he grabbed a hold of his member and placed it at her entrance, watching the look in her eyes become fierce and untamed. When she bucked her hips, he slid himself into her, biting back a moan and hissing as he did so. Elena, however, held nothing back and nearly shrieked from both the pleasure. Damon _was _certainly well endowed, but to her, it made the entire experience better.

Allowing Elena to adjust to him, he drew her knees up to his upper thighs, and slowly thrusted once more into her. She smiled and drew him closer to her, encouraging him, letting him know that he wasn't causing her pain. The corners of his lips turned up and he moved in and out of her, cycling through speeds depending on Elena's reactions. When he grew tired she lifted herself up and kissed his shoulder, all the way down to his arm before returning to grinding her hips against his. His breathing soon became hard and rushed, and sweat had dewed upon his forehead, turning his soft hair into a matted mess.

"No, don't stop, Damon," Elena begged as Damon down slowed their rhythm. She lifted herself up again and kissed his rose blushed face.

Catching his breath he managed, "But... I want you to enjoy it as long as you can."

Elena pulled his face to look hers. "I _am_ enjoying it, Damon. But, I want _you_."

Exhaling sharply, Damon desperately swooped down and grabbed a hold of Elena's mouth with his, sucking on her lower lip – even biting it. He started up a pace again, angling his hips the right way to meet hers – so that they could _really_ be one. Damon started breathing harshly and his eyes shut closed, so Elena knew that he was close. She herself was close as well, and brought her knees up even higher than they were before, allowing him to thrust in more deeply. This brought on a series of moans from Damon, who was on the verge of exploding.

He planted more kisses all over her face, making sure to lick and suck the hollow right underneath her left ear, which made her gasp and clench her hands into his skin. Accidentally tearing through his flesh, Damon grunted, but welcomed the pain. Ignoring the drops of blood dew upon his shoulder blades, he pushed himself into her harder, feeling her inner core grab and grip him all around like a tsunami. He whispered her name and buried his perfectly shaped jaw into her neck, bringing a hand to cup one of her breasts. He wound his thumb all around the succulent, soft skin before making his way to her nipple, which he caressed lightly with his forefinger as well. He felt the skin on her chest erupt in goose bumps – also aware of the giant shiver that rocked her body.

Not being able to continue any longer, he lowered his hand and brought it in between their legs, maneuvering around her arousal. He eventually found her clitoris and lightly touched a finger to it, causing her to scratch into his shoulders even further. Hot trails of blood begin to seep down his spine, but he pressed against her spot again, this time a little harder. When Damon brought his gaze up to her face, he saw that her eyes were closed and she was squinting. Damon decided that now would be the perfect time for her to finish (as he was about to himself), and so he traced and nudged and softly pulled against her skin in addition to angling himself so that his erection pressed higher up into her body. Elena seemed to hold her breath for a moment before letting it go between her teeth. Using all over her vamp strength, she pulled Damon's torso onto her as she came, moaning very loudly into his muscular shoulder. She gasped for air as if she's never breathed it, and whimpered as the left over waves of her orgasm tightened her body beneath him.

Damon felt every pulse of Elena's orgasm himself - as her walls clenched around his shaft, pushing him dangerously over the edge again. Feeling a hand roam down his chest, he gripped Elena's forearms hard, and felt himself swell everywhere. Hurriedly he pressed his wet forehead to hers as he climaxed, his mouth opening wide as if he were screaming. He groaned as spasms continued to rock his muscles and finally collapsed onto Elena's soft and pliable body, immediately feeling her hands stroke the length of his back.

Minutes passed by in silence as the two vampires drifted in peaceful bliss. The silence was nice, but Damon felt that something was missing.

"Elena?"

"Yes?

Damon's head rested on top of her chest, and so he found one of her hands and held it to his own, squeezing it lightly.

"I love you."

Elena said nothing, but smiled before leaning up and placing a feathered kiss on the back of his neck. With difficulty, he pushed himself upright and realized how wet they both were, both from their sweat and from their… well.

He sighed and groomed the bed with his eyes, knowing that he would have to wash the sheets and covers later. But first…

He looked to meet Elena's gaze and she was eyeing him speculatively. What was she thinking the same thing?

"So, Damon." She said this as a statement.

"Yes, Elena." He smirked and tousled his hair with his hands.

"I still have to shower."

Catching Damon so off guard, his laugh boomed off of the wooden walls and echoed all around them - while Elena just watched and grinned at her stupid vampire who threw himself back onto the bed, covering his face with a pillow.


End file.
